Mas cerca de lo IMAGINAS
by Wolf's Times
Summary: La ayuda de Momo, Tomoka, los demás y de Seres Inesperados harán que Ryoma se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sakuno... Pero nunca imaginaron que todo comenzó por un SUEÑO...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic así que no sean duros conmigo por favor!!! TT-TT

Espero que les guste lo que escribí gracias!

**Capitulo 1: Un sueño inesperado**

Un día en la famosa escuela Seigaku, dos chicos estaba conversando (o mejor dicho

uno hablando y el otro escasamente escuchando) en las canchas de tenis, uno era de

alto y de unos ojos violeta, mientras que el otro era de estatura mas baja y de ojos ambarinos parecidos a los un gato…..

Momo: oye Ryoma!! Que esperas para decirle lo que sientes a la nieta de Sumire- sensei

Ryoma: hmp… momo- senpai… no se de que hablas…

Momo: aaaay… el amor de jóvenes!!.. Es tan complicado….(seguía hablando sólo y fantaseando)

Ryoma aprovechando el trance de su amigo partió rumbo a su casa

Luego de unos minutos…

Momo: bueno Ryoma como te seguía diciendo……(decía con los ojos cerrados, y al darse cuanta de lo sucedido) are??.... nani!!?? Ryoma no baka!!! Se fue…bueno ya qué, ahora tendré mas tiempo para juntar a esos dos..

* * *

Mientras que en una cercano salón de clases, una chica tímida y de largas trenzas arreglaba

el salón y acomodaba su mochila tranquilamente hasta que…

Tomoka: SAKUNO- CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakuno: ah…Tomo- chan ¿qué sucede?

Tomoka: Ho…Horio..-dijo agitada

Sakuno: ¿qué pasó con Horio? ¿sucedió algo malo? -Dijo un poco angustiada

Tomoka: HORIO ME INVITO A SALIR!! – resonó por todo el salón

Sakuno: que bueno tomo- chan!! – miró su reloj pulsera – ah!!!! Me tengo que ir.. es muy tarde.. SUERTE!!

Y la chica salió corriendo dejando a su amiga en el salón..

Tomoka: como quisiera que te pasa eso con Ryoma, mi amiga- dijo susurrando

* * *

Ya en la noche…

Dos jóvenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos, tanto así que tuvieron un sueño…

Que ambos tuvieron…

(Comienzo del sueño)

_Sakuno estaba llorando silenciosamente recostada en la rejilla de las canchas de tenis,_

_de pronto un chico de mirada ambarina se para frente a ella.._

_Ryoma: ¿por qué lloras? – dijo mirándola fijamente _

_Sakuno: porque son una niña tan tímida e inútil…que el chico que quiero cada vez se aleja más de mí- dijo mirando al suelo_

_Ryoma: eso es lo que piensas?... tal vez el chico que quieres este mas cerca de lo que _

_imaginas.. sólo que no te has dado cuenta _

_de pronto paso una tormenta nublada que se deshizo al instante.. luego de eso se pudo _

_divisar a dos Ryomas y Sakunos , un Ryoma al igual que una Sakuno eran demonios y _

_los otros eran ángeles…._

(Fin del sueño)

Ryoma y Sakuno: QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!!!- dijeron al unísono

Ryoma: solo fue un sueño…- miro para un costado de su cuarto- quién esta ahí!?-dijo dudoso

X: ola!! Son tú pero en demonio… veo que tienes dudas ne? Por qué no vas a visitar a la chica con la que soñaste, talvez esta igual que tú…-dijo este con una mirada de malicia, era exactamente igual a Ryoma, sólo que tenia una mirada de malicia y un tatuaje en el brazo

Ryoma: hmp… mañana ya veré!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Sakuno se despierta muy temprano para poder ducharse y cambiarse con tranquilidad,

Cuando esta lista baja a tomar su desayuno, mientras su empleada Kathy le da conversación

Kathy: buenos días Sakuno!! Que tal amaneciste?

Sakuno: muy bien, gracias por el desayuno, Kathy- dijo llendose ala cocina a lavar sus trastes

Se escucha el sonido del timbre…

Kathy: Ya voy…

Abre la puerta y le dice a la persona que espere…

Kathy va donde Sakuno y…

Kathy: por cierto..Saku, un chico de cabello verdoso que parece de tu edad, esta esperándote en la puerta..

De pronto a Sakuno de le resbala una taza de sus manos, se disculpa y se despide, mientras va corriendo hacia la puerta, tomando sus cosas..

Sakuno: **QUE!! No puede ser Ryoma!!! -** pensó

_Continuará…_

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a mi amigota!! La fan numero 1 del Takari!!!

Espero que le haya gusta seguiré escribiendo.. Gracias por leer este fic


	2. demonios en acción plan A

Hola de nuevo amigos…ryosaku 4e…

Descubran que pasará en es capítulo

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Kathy: por cierto..Saku, un chico de cabello verdoso que parece de tu edad, esta esperándote en la puerta.._

_De pronto a Sakuno de le resbala una taza de sus manos, se disculpa y se despide, mientras va corriendo hacia la puerta, tomando sus cosas.._

_Sakuno: __**QUE!! No puede ser Ryoma!!! -**__ pensó_

* * *

Sakuno abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con el tenista que había robado su corazón…

Sakuno: ////Ry..Ryoma…¿qué haces aquí?- dijo tartamudeando

Ryoma: hmp… vine para hacerte una pregunta- Fue directo al grano

Sakuno: y cual es?- (////no puede ser, esto es un sueño, Ryoma ¿me pedirá una cita? De

Seguro!////)- dijo en su mente

Ryoma: bueno… vine ha hablarte de un sueño que tuve, pero sobretodo quería saber

si una demonio que es igual a ti, te sigue a todos lados??

Sakuno: (ahh..todas mis esperanzas en vano) –pensó

Sakuno: este…sí como lo sabes??- dijo mientras aparecia una demonio Sakuno detrás de ella

Ryoma: porque a mi también me sucede lo mismo y él me dijo que tu sabías sobre esto-

Dijo el chico mientras el demonio Ryoma salía corriendo detrás de él

Sakuno: ahh!!!! Ese eres tu!! Solo que esa mirada… –dijo nerviosamente

Ryoma: que lo puedes ver?

Demonio Ryoma: claro que me puede ver!! O no Sakuno.. –chan- dijo abrazando a la demonio Sakuno

Demonio Sakuno: ne..Ryoma- kun nosotros estamos aquí por una…misión recuerdas

Demonio Ryoma: hai..hai.. Demo… hay que jugar un poco ne?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a demonio Sakuno y poseyendo sus labios

Ryoma y Sakuno se quedaron sorprendidos… bueno Sakuno más sonrojada que sorprendida

Demonio Ryoma: esto.. va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo susurrando para que

demonio Sakuno escuchara

* * *

Ya en la escuela Seigaku…

Momo estaba esperando a Ryoma cuando…

Tomoka: Hey momo-senpai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momo: ah!! Pero si es la amiga de Sakuno- chan ..hola!!! – dijo alegremente el chico

Tomoka: momo-senpai, quería sobre Sakuno, es que…quería saber si me podías ayudar

a juntar a Sakuno- chan y a Ryoma- sama!!!- dijo susurrando fuertemente

Momo: nani!!?? ..pero si es justamente lo que quiero hacer…ese enano no se da cuenta de nada

Tomoka: que alivio..bueno tenemos que idear un plan maestro…seria bueno reunir a todos los del club

Momo: si me gusta la idea…

Tomoka: shh momo- senpai…ahí vienen… juntos!!??

Momo: escóndete!!

* * *

Ryoma y Sakuno venían caminando uno al lado del otro…hasta que…

Demonio Ryoma: ne.., Saku- chan –dijo para que solo demonio Sakuno escuhara

Demonio Sakuno: haaii!!

Aprovechando que Ryoma y Sakuno estaban distraídos, cada demonio se puso al lado

de su tocayo y dieron un empujón a cada uno…entonces…

Sakuno: ah!!- grito

Ryoma había caído encima de Sakuno, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, para Sakuno un momento mágico..

Sakuno: no puede ser esto debe de ser un sueño!!!- pensó emocionada

Para Ryoma un momento de confusión…

Ryoma: qué me pasa?!! Por qué no me levanto??.. es que huele tan bien..no Ryoma baka!

no seas igual que tu pervertido padre!!...

* * *

en la casa Echizen..

Nanjiroh: achu!! Achu!, no sé porque siento que hablan de mí

* * *

Volviendo a la escuela…

Ryoma se levantó dejando que una Sakuno muy SONROJADA se levante

Sakuno: Gomenasai

Ryoma: hmp…betsuni- dijo entrando al edificio de la escuela seguido por Sakuno

Regresando con los traviesos demonios..

Demonio Ryoma: RAYOS!!

Demonio Sakuno: ESTUVO TAN CERCA!!!

Demonio Ryoma: bueno.. plan A fallido, nos queda el plan B

Demonio Sakuno: O.K!!

Mientras que 2 personas corrían hacia sus salones…………….

Momo: Esto se esta poniendo bueno…RYOMA Y SAKUNO- CHAN

Tomoka: no puedo creerlo, hay una milagrosa oportunidad!!!!!!!!!

_Continuará.._

_Bueno amigos este es el segudo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado_

_Envienme rehúyes que me alienta cada vez que escribo_

_Gracias por leer chau!!!_


	3. el comienzo del plan B!

Ola de nuevo! Perdónenme por la demora, si sé que soy las más demorona entre los demorones, de veras discúlpenme!, ahora si voy a tratar de no tardar en mis continuaciones, bueno sin más palabreo…

-.-

En el capítulo anterior…

_Ryoma se levantó dejando que una Sakuno muy SONROJADA se levante_

_Sakuno: Gomenasai_

_Ryoma: hmp…betsuni- dijo entrando al edificio de la escuela seguido por Sakuno_

_Regresando con los traviesos demonios.._

_Demonio Ryoma: RAYOS!_

_Demonio Sakuno: ESTUVO TAN CERCA!_

_Demonio Ryoma: bueno.. plan A fallido, nos queda el plan B_

_Demonio Sakuno: O.K!_

_Mientras que 2 personas corrían hacia sus salones…._

_Momo: Esto se está poniendo bueno…RYOMA Y SAKUNO- CHAN_

_Tomoka: no puedo creerlo, hay una milagrosa oportunidad!_

-.-

Tomoka: bueno momo-sempai, ya tengo que ir a clases luego vemos como podemos unir a esos dos

Momo: claro!

Tomoka se fue corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su amiga…

Momo: oh cierto! Yo también debo ir a clases! Que baka soy!- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad

-.-

Ya todos en sus respectivos salones…

Tomoka se sentó al lado de Sakuno, mientras que el profesor de química entró al salón y comenzó a dictar su clase

Tomoka: oye Saku- chan que fue lo que pasó con Ryoma- sama, muchas personas están curioseando por ahí que entre ustedes dos pasó algo- le susurró a su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa

Sakuno: q-que! No ha pasado nada de nada Tomo- chan, en serio! – le susurró a su amiga

Tomoka: ah bueno yo solo decía

-.-

Mientras que en otra parte del salón dos chicos hablaban o mejor dicho uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que las dos chicas…

Horio: ne! Echizen todos están diciendo que entre Ryusaki y tú hay algo, ¿eso es cierto?- dijo curiosamente

Ryoma: si lo quieres creer…hmp

Pero en ese momento el profesor volteó y vio a Ryoma y a Sakuno hablando, bueno se sorprendió al ver a Ryoma hablando

Profesor: Echizen y Ryusaki, salgan de mi clase por favor, están haciendo desorden

Sakuno: demo- dijo porque era la primera vez que la reprendían de esa forma

Ryoma sólo se paró de su asiento y con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza salió tranquilamente del aula, Sakuno sólo lo siguió

El profesor cerró la puerta y ellos se quedaron en el pasillo

-.-

Mientras que dos seres los espiaban

: oye Saku-chan es nuestra oportunidad, pongamos en marcha el plan B

: tienes razón, bueno, let's go!

La doble de Sakuno la llevó al baño sin que Ryoma se diera cuenta ya que este estaba con los ojos cerrados y recostado en la pared

Sakuno: ma-matte-susurró

: no digas nada solo sígueme, niñita- dijo traviesamente

Ellas dos desaparecieron

-.-

Solo quedaba el otro demonio en su misión

El doble de Ryoma apareció al frente del verdadero…

Ryoma: se que eres tú, ¿qué quieres?- dijo cortante aún con los ojos cerrados

: no seas tan frío, solo venía a decirte que TU Sakuno esta hermosa el día de hoy- dijo aparentemente inofensivo y con un sonrisa de ángel (irónico ¿no?)

Ryoma: pues qué bien…(dijo un poco irritado)

: (Saku-chan te estás demorando mucho) –pensó el demonio

: dentro de un rato va a llegar una nueva Sakuno, va a parecer como una lindura!...como decirte, como una conejita play boy!

Ryoma no pudo evitar imaginar a Sakuno como él la estaba describiendo, el se sonrojó y el demonio pudo notarlo

: ja! Ya ves! eres un pervertido, de seguro que la imaginaste

Ryoma: claro que no… no soy como mi padre

: si claro ya lo veremos- dijo sarcásticamente

-.-

Mientras que el baño de mujeres…

: vamos! Solo tienes que ponerte esto, quieres conquistar a Ryoma?- señalo un polo con escote, bueno un gran escote

Sakuno: pero me da vergüenza- dijo apenada

: sabes que, ya estuvo!- chasqueó los dedos y la ropa atrevida apareció en Sakuno y el uniforme de ella apareció en la mano de su doble

La ropa consistía en un falda a cuadros roja y negro demasiada alta para el gusto de la pobre Sakuno, una botas negras con tacón y un polo rojo sin mangas con un escote verdaderamente atrevido, pero traía un top negro en la parte de abajo, también le dejó el cabello suelto

Sakuno realmente se veía hermosa y muy provocadora

: listo ya estas!-dijo satisfecha y al mismo tiempo la jaló corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos

-.-

En donde estaban los chicos…

: listo ya llegue Ryoma-kun!- dijo feliz

: al fin! Llegaste porque…no puede ser- no pudo terminar porque volteo y miró Sakuno

: oye te dije que la pusieras provocadora par él no para mí!

: por eso ya nos vamos!- lo jaló y se fueron

Ryoma abrió sus lentamente al escuchar que ambos demonios se iban, pero el impacto fue demasiado grande

Sakuno al sentir los ojos de su príncipe posados en ella se sonrojó fuertemente

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun yo…-dijo ella tímidamente

Ryoma comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, realmente estaba hermosa

Sakuno solo lo quedo mirando sorprendida

Y…

_Continuará…_

_Bueno este fic se lo dedico a mi amigota! Kari-Takaishi…como lo ves si subí el capitulo_

_Espero que le haya gusta seguiré escribiendo.. Gracias por leer este fic, espero que dejen rewiews si lo se lo deje en suspenso, avanzare el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible, ya ne! Hasta la próxima_


End file.
